Revenge
by kosame-tenshi
Summary: What will Mello do to get back at the one who order the shooting of Matt, who is now in a coma after getting shot and beaten. Can he keep his promise?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"What's going on?!"

"Shut UP!"

BANG!

"AH!"

"Look here you. You better tell your buddy that he'd better watch his back because when we find him we'll do the same thing to him."

"..."

"Take care of him and then get in the car."

"Got it Boss."

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Stupid phone. Shut the hell up!"

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Damn it!"

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello!"

"Mello! Where the hell ARE YOU?"

"Rain?" Mello asked. "At headquarters. Why? What's wrong?"

"Matt is in the hospital!" Rain said loudly through the phone.

"What!" Mello shouted into the phone.

"GET YOUR F**KEN ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Rain shouted. "MELLO! DAMN IT MELLO! DO YOU F**KEN HEAR ME?"

"...DAMN IT!" Mello shouted.

He slammed the phone back onto the receiver, nearly breaking it and grabbed his coat before running out of headquarters towards the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOSPITAL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A black Mitsubishi Eclipse came to a screeching stop in front of Yagami Hospital and the door, on the driver side of the car opened abruptly. Mello came out of the driver side of his car and slammed the door shut. As he quickly walked towards the entrance of the hospital, a security guard stopped him, to say that he couldn't park there. Mello, who was not in the mood to be told what to do and what not to do, punched the security guard in the face, knocking him out. Then he walked into the hospital and was pointed in the direction of the emergency room, where he found Rain sitting in a chair, tapping her foot impatiently against the marble floor of the hospital. Mello walked over to her and she looked up to the sound of his footsteps.

"Mello." Rain said unsure of what to say.

"What's going on?" Mello asked. "Why the heck is Matt in the emergency room?"

"You..." Rain said nervously.

"I what?" Mello said getting a bit pissed.

"Mello sit down," Rain said as Mello took the seat across from her. "How do I put this..."

"Damn it Rain!" Mello snapped with clenched fist. "Just tell it to me stright!"

"Alright," Rain said. "Matt was shot...and beat."

"He was...WHAT?" Mello said shocked.

"Some lady found Matt in the ally, bleeding all over his clothes," Rain said calmly. "She called the hospital and they called me."

"..."

"When I got here, they told me he was in critical condition," Rain said. "And...they gave me..."

"Gave you what?" Mello asked.

"This," Rain said holding out a bloody note. "They said it was stuffed in his pocket."

"Let me see," Mello said taking the note from Rain's hands. "You better watch you back because when we find you we'll do the same thing to you like we just did to your buddy."

"Mello." Rain said.

"..."

Mello crumpled the bloody note into a ball and clenched it tightly within his hand. Just then a doctor with dirty blond hair and gold eyes pushed through the swinging doors. He was dressed in his operating clothes and pulled his blue mask down. Rain and Mello stood up as the doctor walked over to them.

"Are you Rain?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, and this is Mello." Rain said pointing to a very agitated Mello.

"Nice to meet you." the doctor said. "I'm Doctor Yagami and I was the one who performed surgery on Matt."

"How is he?" Rain asked.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mello asked.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news." Doc. Yagami said. "Which one would you like to hear?"

"Good news please." Rain said before Mello could voice his opinion.

"All right then," Doc. Yagami said. "You should be happy to know that Matt is in stable condition."

"And the bad news?" Mello asked not wanting to know.

"He...he's in a coma." Doc. Yagami said.

"Matt...in...in a coma?" Rain asked.

"Yes." Doc. Yagami said. "I'm sorry, but we don't know when he'll wake up."

"NO!" Mello said loudly. "Matt isn't in a coma! It's a LIE!"

"Mello, please calm down." Rain said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't tell me to CLAM DOWN!" Mello shouted pushing Rain into Doc. Yagami. "It's a LIE! Matt isn't in a coma! He just can't be!"

"We took him to a private room if you wish to see him." Doc. Yagami said.

"Please." Rain said shaking off what Mello just did to her.

Mello and Rain followed Doctor Yagami into the elevator, which took them up to the 3rd floor. Then down the hall towards the west wing of the hospital until they came to a door with the words, "Private Room."

"In here." Doc. Yagami said, opening the door and Mello walked into the room.

There on the bed, dressed in hospital pajamas, was Matt.

"MATT!" Mello said loudly.

He ran over to the bed and grasped Matt's hand.

"Matt, please, open your eyes." Mello said.

There was no answer from Matt and Mello pulled his hand closer to his chest.

"Matt...please...please open your eyes..." Mello plead.

There was still no answer from Matt the second time and Mello clenched Matt's hand tighter.

"Please Matt...open your eyes..." Mello plead with tears in his eyes. "Please wake up...please..."

When Matt didn't respond the third time, Mello collapsed onto his knees and held Matt's hand with both of his. Doctor Yagami watched from the door with sadness in his eyes as Rain walked over to Mello and placed a hand gentle on his shoulder.

"Mello," Rain said."He's not going to answer..."

"..."

"You have to accept the fact that..." Rain said looking at the back of Mello's head with sad eyes."He's in a coma."

"..."

"Mello," Rain said. "We should go. I don't think you can handle this anymore than I can."

"Can...You give me a sec?" Mello asked.

"Sure." Rain said.

She gave him a light squeeze on the shoulder before walking out of the room with Doctor Yagami. When Mello heard the door close, he knelt there quietly, as the monitor beeped a steady pace. A few seconds went past before Mello stood up, still holding Matt's hand and held it close to his heart.

"I promise you Matt," Mello said. "I promise on my life that I'll find out who did this to you and I'll make the pay. I'll make them pay for what they've done to you."

With those words said, Mello place Matt's hand back on the bed and leaned into kiss him on the forehead before leaving the room. The door closed with a silent click and Matt's hand twitched a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A week later...

"Mello!" Rain shouted. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Mello and Rain where standing in her office at Angel Corp.

"I'm going to track down those bastards and make them pay for what they did to Matt." Mello said in a calm voice.

"Mello!" Rain snapped. "Listen to YOURSELF! How can you say that?"

"NO!" Mello snapped back. "You listen to yourself."

"..."

"Angel Corp. is an underground organization who specializes in ASSASSINATIONS AND THIEVERY!" Mello said loudly. "L built this organization and you helped him build it so you guys could help those who have been mistreated and those who are poor. Matt and I were taken under L's care and we are the best out of the best in this organization."

"But it is against the RULES to act on your own." Rain said.

"F**K THE DAMN RULES!" Mello shouted angrily. "I don't care about the freaking rules anymore Rain! I want revenge! I want to make them PAY for what they did to Matt."

"MELLO!" Rain shouted slamming her hand on her desk. "You are acting like a crazy person! Do you think Matt would want you acting like THIS?!"

"MATT is in the COMA because of me" Mello said coldly. "If I would've just went home with him, he WOULDN'T be in the F**KEN hospital Rain."

"..."

"Let me tell you something Rain." Mello said looking at her stright in the eye. "When me and Matt were still little kids, I promised him that I would never and I repeat NEVER let anything bad happen to him. NOW look where he is. He's in a hospital bed, in a coma all because I didn't go home with him. I'm not going to break another promise Rain. If you WON'T let me act on my OWN then so help me god I will kill you."

"...I can't win in this argument can I L." Rain said looking past Mello to a man with messy, black hair.

"L?" Mello said turning around.

"No, you can't Rain." L said walking into the room.

"Alright." Rain said sitting down. "I give Mello. You are allowed to act on your own."

"Thanks." Mello said walking towards the door of Rain's office.

"Just make sure you don't get out of hand." L said with a serious tone hidden somewhere in his voice.

"I won't." Mello said picking up the tone. "I'll get that asshole for what they did to Matt."

"Good luck." Rain said with a nod.

Mello left Rain's office without a word and went back to his desk. He packed up everything he needed and took the elevator down to the parking lot. He walked over to his car and slide into the black, leather seat on the driver side. Mello placed his keys into the ignition, started his car, revved it a few time before racing out of the parking lot into the streets. Rain and L watched from her office window as Mello drifted around the corner.

"I hope he get those bastards too." Rain said closing her eyes.

"If you agreed with him, why didn't you just let him act on his own from the beginning?" L asked with a bit of curiousity in his voice.

"Because, I was thinking about what Matt would say if he was here right now." Rain said truning around to look at L. "Would he let Mello hunt these people down? Would he let Mello kill them?"

"Are you doubting yourself?" L asked turning to face Rain.

"...why...why do we do these things L? Why do we kill people? Why do we steal? What is the point of this organization?" Rain asked in confusion. "There just so many things going on in this god forsaken city and...I...I just don't understand anymore..."

"We do these things for the less fortunate Rain. We kill people, to help those who have not yet seen justice brought to their families. We steal, to help those whose lives have been destroyed by those high-ranking, greedy people of the high class. The point of this organization is to help those who can not do these things on their own." L said. "Do you understand now Rain? We do it not because we are paid to do it, but rather because we WANT to do it."

"I...I think I understand now." Rain said nodding her head. "Thank you L."

"No problem dear." L said with a gentle smile before leaving the room.

Mello was at the apartment that he shared with Matt, sitting in the living room by himself. To him the apartment felt cold and desolate now that there was no Matt to keep him company. He pulled the crumpled piece of paper that he had kept in his coat pocket out and un-crumpled it. Mello stared at the piece of paper for at least a good 5 minutes before giving out a frustrated sigh. He placed the paper back onto the smooth, wooden table and leaned back against the black, velvet sofa.

"I can't believe what I am about to do next…" Mello said picking up his cell phone. "But if it is going to help me find Matt's shooter then…it leaves me no choice.

Mello dialed in a number and placed the phone to his ear. It ringed a few times before someone picked up the phone.

"Hey, Near." Mello said.

"Hum…Mello, what do you want?" Near asked with a hint of curisousity.

"Look, I know we have our problems but I really need a favor from you." Mello said.

"All right."Near said. "What do you need?"

"You work as a forensic scientist right? At the Crime Lab located in downtown Tokyo?" Mello asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Near said.

"Well, I need you to process some blood for Me." Mello said picking the paper up off the table.

"Give me a reason why I should help you?" Near asked.

"Look!" Mello said calming down. "Matt was shot last week and I want to find the people who shot him and kill them, but the thing is that I have no clue who they were."

"So why do you want me to process blood?" Near asked.

"When I was at the hospital, Rain had gave me a piece of paper that was stuffed in Matt's pocket." Mello said closing his eyes. "It had blood all over it and I know Matt wouldn't let himself get beat up even after he was shot, so half the blood on this paper can't belong to Matt."

"So, you want me to find out who else's DNA is on that piece of paper?" Near asked.

"That's right." Mello said. "So can you?"

"…all right." Near said finally agreeing. "Bring it down to the lab and I'll process it for you."

"Thanks Near." Mello said in a thankful tone. "It'll help big time."

"Just remember that you own me." Near said.

"Sure thing." Mello said. "I'll see you when I get down there."

Mello was leaning against the wall across from a large, glass window, where he watched Near extract the DNA from the bloody piece of paper. A few hours went pass and Near finally walked over to the printer located in the corner of the lab. He picked it up and began walking towards the exit of the lab to where Mello was.

"Well?" Mello asked walking towards Near. "What did you find?"

"Well, the blood on the paper you gave me did have two DNA on it." Near said giving out a sigh. "Although 99.9% of human DNA sequence are the same in every person, enough of the DNA is diffrent to distinguish one individual from another. It was hard to split the two DNA apart Mello, but I managed to do it."

"Who did the blood belong to?" asked Mello.

"I ran the two DNA sample through Japanese Government DNA database and got two hits." Near said holding out a two pieces of paper. "One of which was Matts and the other…"

"Fuji Kotaro." Mello said looking at the second sheet of paper. "Thanks Near."

"No problem, but you own me one Mello." Near said.

"I know." Mello said as he began walking towards the entrance of the Crime Lab building. "You've been a big help Near."

Near watched Mello disappear through the glass doors and a moment later, heard the screeching of Mello's car as he pulled out of the parking area. Just then Near's cellphone began to ring and he picked it up.

"Hello." Near said walking back into the lab. "How can I help L-sama?"

"Did Mello drop by Near?" L asked.

"As a matter of fact he did." Near said as he sat in a chair.

"What did he come do?" L asked.

"He wanted me to get some DNA off a piece of paper he had." Near said.

"And the results?" L asked.

"There was two DNA result. Part of the blood was Matt and the other belonged to a man named Fuji Kotaro." Near said.

"Thank you very much Near." L said politely.

"No problem." Near said with a smile. "If you need help with anything, don't mind giving me a call."

"Of course." L said. "Bye."

"Bye." Near said snapping his cellphone shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

L was walking through the halls of the Angle Corp. looking for a certain someone and that someone was Matt's top apprentice. A girl with shoulder length, pink hair and red eyes was just walking out of the Tech Lab when L had stopped her.

"L-sama." she said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to do something for me Tomoko." L said with a serious face.

"All right." Tomoko said. "What is it?"

"I need you to hack into the government's database." L said. "Can you do that?"

"Of course I can." Tomoko said with determination burning in her eyes. "Matt was my teacher you know."

"Yes I know." L said with a smirk. "That was why I need you to do this job."

"Is there something you wanted me to look up?" Tomoko asked.

"I need you to find out everything you can about a man named Fuji Kotaro." L said.

"Okay." Tomoko said. "Anything else?"

"Yes, would you please call the hospital and tell them we will be taking Matt into our care." L said turning around.

"Is there a problem with the hospital?" Tomoko asked.

"No, I just think it is best if Matt gets looked after here." L said before walking away.

"mmm...okay." Tomoko said shaking of a weird vibe.


End file.
